everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Diane Tity
Diane Tity is the daughter of Mirtil from Prince Tity by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. She is the cousin of Robin Tity. Info Name: Diane Tity Age: 15 Parent's Story: Prince Tity Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Haydée Plusbelle Secret Heart's Desire: To share my happiness with others. My "Magic" Touch: I am a very good cook. Storybook Romance Status: Yasuo Neko is my boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I'm not very good with manners. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic, of course! Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Mismanagement. I don't want to manage things the wrong way! Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Robin. He's such a sweet guy. Character Appearance Diane is of average height, with pale skin, red hair in pigtails and green eyes. She wears a green jacket and a magenta dress. She wears medlar flowers in her hair. Personality Diane is a brash, talkative girl. She tends to be somewhat studious and reads a lot, especially stuff about food. She is fond of writing stories as well, and often shares her stories with her friends and her cousin. She doesn't have very good manners and can come off as a little rude. Biography Bonjour! I'm Diane Tity, the daughter of Mirtil from Prince Tity. It's not a story you're probably familiar with. Dad was the younger son of King Stingy, and he was spoiled by his parents. He was jealous of his older brother Tity. One day, Tity helped an old woman, who was really a fairy, and came back with an egg containing a large diamond and medlars and nuts containing smaller diamonds. The queen wanted some for herself, so Dad was sent to the fairy. He was very rude to her. She gave him an egg, medlars, and nuts, but the egg hatched into a little chicken and the medlars and nuts were filled with worms. Needless to say, Dad wasn't happy about this. Since Tity eventually succeded to the throne when his father died, Dad and Grandma were put under his control. He was kind enough to let Dad find a wife of his own, and that's where I come from. My parents live in a chateau not too far from the palace of my uncle Tity and aunt Biby. My father is very hard to get along with, and he's a pain in the neck. I'm close with my cousin Robin, who is a year younger than me. Both of us go to Ever After High. It's a pretty cool place. I have a lot of friends here - people don't mind that I'm the child of a fairy tale villain. But Robin is definitely my best friend. He's a fun person to be around. He has club feet, and I feel bad that he does. Dad sometimes makes mean comments about Robin's feet, and I hate it when he does that. I've got a knack for cooking, and I think I want to do that for a living instead of following my destiny. I collect all kinds of recipes - the recipes come from all over the world. I always cook my own meals and I enjoy sharing my meals with my friends. I especially like making treats for my cousin Robin and his friend Mathis. I don't like the whole destiny conflict here. We don't all have to be like our parents. My father has a lot of qualities that I can't stand. I'd much rather be like my uncle Tity. We should be the ones to choose our futures. Trivia *Diane is the second cousin of Emeric Belliqueux. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by E.G. Daily. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:From Leprince de Beaumont's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Prince Tity Category:French